SHOW ME (Chapter)
|Story Romaji Title = Shō mī |Adopted = Anime episode 38.0}} SHOW ME is the 184 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis After hearing his confession for marriage, Ayumi asked Keima to her that he really loves her. Her father exclaimed to this response, while the mother held him back. Suddenly, Keima held Ayumi by her shoulders, and thereafter said the he loves her. But she does not accept this confession, seeing it as an act. To her, that confession was not heartfelt nor serious, therefore "No Good". Keima this time embraced her from behind while confessing, but it only resulted with her kicking him. Keima will continue to say that he loves her until she will believe her. Ayumi was taken in by this comment for a second, but quickly knew it was just another big act. Keima hung on the rooftop edge as Ayumi told him that he had to say that he "loves" her. Keima told Ayumi that he cannot tell what kind of "I love you" she desired. Ayumi asked why he stated such a comment, to which he started answering with game references. Hearing these game references from him, Ayumi knew that he was still acting. Keima continued to confess in many ways, all of them getting rejected by Ayumi. Meanwhile, Ayumi's parents went inside as they couldn't stand for this stupid quarrel. Somewhere nearby, on one of the rooftops, Nora wondered if Keima was done conquering Ayumi. In the next moment though, to her surprise, a group of vintage members were flying in, charging towards her. Before she could fully respond, a spear thrown by one of the vintage devils had pierced right through her. Her body fell motionless to the ground as the Vintage members moved on. Keima was tired from giving all the kinds of confession he could say. Dissatisfied by his efforts, Ayumi stepped forward, close to Keima. She then gave out an honest confession, where she showed hints of emotional hesitation and earnest feelings. This confession was a true confession, one that even Keima blushed to. Ayumi told Keima that this was what a true confession of "I love you" is like. She jumped off the roof onto the balcony of her house, telling that she would be waiting at the ocean. She then ran off, before Keima could ask where by the ocean. Haqua saw Ayumi running off and tried contacting Nora, but there was no response. She then heard Keima say to hide. She and Chihiro hid, seeing that Vintage was above. Haqua was surprised by the appearance of the band of Vintage members, as she did not receive any message from Nora of this. This made her assume that Nora was taken out. She was interrupted when Nora's henchmen, Cresta and Camry, came up to her, warning her that she would be taken out if she doesn't take up her weapons. The henchmen had received orders directly from Nora, and they were in the middle of it. They had planted many hagoromo dolls of Ayumi and Keima interacting in order to hinder the Vintage search party. As for the real Nora, the earlier one that was "killed" was just another doll planted by Nora herself. The real Nora was still nearby Ayumi, guarding her. Camry handed Keima and Chihiro a part of her hagoromo, telling them to use it to hide themselves as they move around. After putting the hagoromo on, Chihiro finally asked Keima about who these people were. He said that it wouldn't matter now, as they need to move on. The henchmen flew away, as Haqua, Chihiro and Keima started to go towards the ocean. But they are stopped by a presence of someone they had met before. It was Lune, still eating the snack from the convenience store. Lune stood, asking where Haqua was going, not being able to see Chihiro and Keima. Haqua told Keima to go ahead and let her handle Lune. He obeyed and ran off, leaving two devils to fight. While running, Chihiro told Keima not to hold her hand so tightly. He told her that they need to be together, or else they wouldn't be able to find each other. Without Nora or Haqua around, they need to do their best to avoid being found. Chihiro then asked Keima why he kept acting instead of truly confessing. Keima ran, silently, as it could be seen that Ayumi was waiting at the seaside... References Category:Summary